Title: Movement screening and modification in individuals with femoroacetabular impingement syndrome Femoroacetabular impingement syndrome (FAIS) is a newly recognized clinical in individuals presenting with hip pain along with structural hip morphology thought to contribute to premature contact between the proximal femur and acetabulum. While there is strong agreement among experts that FAIS is a movement-related disorder, it remains unclear how much of the problem is the altered morphology vs. the altered movement in presence of the morphology. Recent studies using 3D motion capture have demonstrated that individuals with FAIS perform functional movements with increased anterior pelvic tilt and hip flexion, placing the hip at greater risk of impingement. As these studies tested how one moves naturally, it remains unclear if these movement faults are modifiable with simple cues. The purpose of this study is to test typical movement patterns individuals with FAIS and determine if these patterns can be easily modified when given simple cues. To test this, we will have individuals with FAIS and matched healthy controls perform three movement tasks with no cues and with simple cues to correct movement faults. The presence of specific movement faults will be determined by experienced musculoskeletal viewing the recorded with 2D videos, shifting this work from the motion capture lab to the clinical setting. We hypothesize that individuals with FAIS will have more movement faults than individuals without FAIS. We also hypothesize that individuals with FAIS will correct a lower percentage of faults than individuals without FAIS. For individuals with FAIS, we also hypothesize that individuals who have less faults in their typical movement pattern and are more able to correct those faults will report better function and less pain than individuals with FAIS who have more faults or are less able to modify their movement faults. This project is a first step to understanding if people with FAIS can modify injurious movement patterns in a single session.